


It’s Been A Week

by rocks_have_feelings



Series: Guess We’ve Made A Mistake [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beta Michelle Jones, Beta Ned Leeds, Drama, Fluff, High School, M/M, MJ is dealing with idiots, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Teen Pregnancy, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: After about a week of Peter not acknowledging his pregnancy, MJ has decided to take matters into her own hand.Or MJ supports Peter like the awesome best friend she is.





	It’s Been A Week

MJ waited a good, long week and frankly she was damn well proud of herself for not talking about it for that long. But come Monday morning when all week she had tiptoed around the elephant in the room she’d had it. 

Second period had just ended and Peter was about to get up from his desk and head to English when she stealthily interrupted his plans by standing in front of him. Hands on her hips and her face pulled into smirk with the ends of her lips pulled into a frown. Amused yet displeased. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” She sassed, looking at him expectantly. As if he was going to reveal he was planning on running away to her and that she would be forced to stop his ridiculous plans. 

But instead he shrugged, “English. You know this.” 

She scoffed and crossed her arms, “you know I don’t mean that. Are we ever going to talk about what happened?”

Peter grew quiet, his body diminutively closing in on itself as if he wanted to hide away from her words. He scanned the area, deeming it too open to discuss. “Not here.” He whispered. 

He withdrew himself from the bustling hallway full of students and off into a small corridor that was known to have a bad rep. Mainly old seniors who would grab kids and freak them out when they passed the dark section of the school. The lights were always off because no one seemed fixing the lights a top priority. 

“You can’t talk about it so openly, fuck…” he leaned against the wall and rubbed his forehead as if he had suddenly been hit with a migraine. 

MJ groaned, “c’mon, Peter. You know people are going to find out eventually. Your scent will change. And not to mention you’re gonna start to show soon.” She cast a pointed look to his flat stomach. He was wearing his jacket zippered up, something he didn’t normally do. She figured he was already showing or was self conscious. 

Peter mumbled, nothing discernible and whimpered. “It’s not fair.” 

MJ sighed, having no idea what to say to that besides “life’s not fair.” And “people have it worse than you.” But she figured those wouldn’t do any good so she refrained. 

“Look, I can help you alright? I’ll be there when you tell everyone. Deal? And um, we can google how to hide a pregnancy, maybe the whole school doesn’t have to find out.” She gave him a small smile, something she usually reserved for Peter only. 

The omega nodded and blinked, wiping his eyes of any surprise tears. “But…how do I tell Ned?”

“Tell Ned what?” 

MJ and Peter turned to find said friend standing right in front of the dimly lit hallway. 

“Uhh…?” MJ quirked her lip and looked between Ned and Peter, unsettled with starting the conversation. 

“What are you two even doing here? I came looking for Peter, the sub sent me out to get you, English started like five minutes ago. Why the hell are you here?” He looked from Peter to MJ and then back to Peter and then back to MJ. 

“Oh, oh. Are you two-? You know…-“

MJ and Peter furiously shook their heads, denies of “no” and “god no” spilling from their mouths. 

Peter nervously laughed, “no, no, no. Not interested in beta’s.” And MJ followed with her own bashful, “no, uh, not interested in omega’s…” she looked back to Peter and hoped he didn’t notice the blush that was on her face, but relaxed when she saw he was looking back at her with his own cheeks blooming pink. 

Ned frowned, a little uncertain with their weird relies, he’d seen tons of tv shows and movies where the two main love interests would wholehearted deny their attraction to each other before falling madly in love. 

“Well, just know I’d be okay with it.” 

They both nodded, looking away from each other awkwardly. 

“Well, Peter. Let’s go. The subs a mean old witch and if I don’t get you back there pronto, I’m afraid she’s gonna cast a curse on me.” Ned pointed behind him with his thumb, trying to get Peter to get a move on and head back to class with him. 

“Yeah, uh, I’ll do that but I gotta tell you something first. It’s important…” the omega looked to MJ for support and preened when she gave him her hand to hold. 

“So um, I kinda did something stupid. And now I’m, now I’m pregnant.” 

Ned’s impatient posture dropped and he seemed to have been frozen in his tracks. His eyes didn’t blink, and his body didn’t move, MJ was even starting to think he wasn’t breathing. 

“Really?” He wheezed out, his voice cracked, and his eyebrows furrowed. “Peter Parker, my best friend, whom I had no idea was dating anyone, is pregnant.” 

MJ could feel the omega shaking from where their hands touched, he moved a little closer, trying to do something to make him feel better. 

Peter only swallowed and nodded, looking down to the linoleum floor in shame. MJ gave Ned a glare, trying to communicate through her eyes how angry she was with him for making Peter feel worse about himself. 

“Hey- shit- Pete I’m sorry. Just, shocked is all. I don’t want you to think I’m mad alright?” The beta walked closer, slowly, as if Peter was going to run away from him if he moved too fast. 

“No, Ned, I’m sorry. This is all my fault, you know? I’m the- the whore who got myself into this mess and now I’ve gotta pay the consequences.” 

Ned looked perturbed over Peter’s words, shaking his head. “No, no, no. No way. You’re not a whore, alright. And you shouldn’t feel this bad over it. Shit happens.” He shrugged his shoulders and slapped his slides. 

Peter found himself smiling, a relaxed expression overcoming the distressed one. “So you don’t hate me?” He winced when he said it. 

MJ nudged him and Ned scoffed, “no, I don’t.”

The omega nodded, laughing a little in embarrassment. “Guess you were right.” He chuckled bashfully at MJ’s peeved look. 

“Can we head to English now? We’re already gonna get yelled at as is.” Ned was growing irritated, and Peter, happy it wasn’t over his pregnancy, nodded. 

“See you at lunch, MJ!” He called back to her as Ned grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

She nodded, a satisfied smirk on her face.


End file.
